Recollections & Revelations
by Phoebz
Summary: Post AC. Some members of the original gang gather at Seventh Heaven to throw a few back and share some stories of their fallen friend. The instance winds up bringing Cloud and Tifa closer together... Rated for alcohol, Cid's potty mouth, and romance.


_A/N: I got the idea for this story from an actual family tradition, except in my family, we pass the bottle around and don't worry about using glasses. It's kind of long (that's what _she _said), but I'd like to think it's worth it to see it through to the end! CloTi, one shot, lemony goodness. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own (Square Enix does). Do want (immensely). =(_

"Time's up!"

Yuffie's impish face beamed as an excited grin spread from ear to ear and she clicked the deadbolt into its locked position. A sign hung in the front window of the establishment, and she flipped it to let the rest of the city know that they were closed for the evening. With an energetic hop, she spun around to face the rest of the room. "You guys ready?"

The empty bar now housed only a few of Yuffie's closest friends that she had managed to coerce into congregating in Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven. Barret _and_ Cid each gathered a couple of glasses and a few bottles of Corel wine, and sat down at the largest table in the corner near the front. Vincent nodded silently and moved to join them. Nanaki and Reeve were otherwise unavoidably detained, much to Yuffie's disappointment, so that only left Tifa and Cloud.

The bar's manager smiled at the younger woman as she wiped down the counter one final time. "Sheesh…_someone_ seems pretty worked up!"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Tifa playfully and she perched on the back of one of the chairs, her feet resting on the designated seating area. "Okay, okay! Where the hell's Cloud now? We can't start without him!"

"I'm right here," the man in question replied as he entered the bar from the stairwell. He ran a hand through his golden spikes and shook his head in disbelief. "Man…Denzel just wouldn't let up! Someone else gets bedtime story duty tomorrow night!"

"I suppose he's quite fond of your heroics, Cloud," Vincent replied passively. "The child really seems to look up to you."

"He's been looking up to someone else lately, from what I gather," Tifa chimed in as she joined the group and cast a suggestive smirk in Yuffie's direction.

"Wait, what?" Yuffie's chair almost stumbled backwards from her startled reaction to Tifa's statement. "You mean me?"

Cid chuckled. "Yeah, that little guy's been seemin' a little flustered whenever yer around, kid!"

The young ninja smiled and settled into her chair properly. "You're saying he's got a crush on me? Oh, how cute!"

As Cloud and Tifa found themselves each a seat around the table, Barret and Cid filled glasses and passed one to everybody. Vincent accepted his with a nod. Yuffie took a hesitant sip of hers and smiled when she realized she enjoyed the previously foreign flavor. Tifa took hers quietly and relaxed against the back of the chair. Cloud received his own glass and took a modest gulp before he turned his attention to the bulky man to his left.

"Okay, so where do we begin?" he inquired.

"Don't look at me, fool, I ain't the one who set this damn thing up!" Barret looked at Yuffie accusingly and took a rather large swig of his wine. "How we goin' 'bout this thing, girl?"

She shrugged. "I dunno…" Yuffie sighed and started to absentmindedly run her fingers over the pink ribbon she had tied around her left arm. "I guess…whoever wants to start can go ahead and start!"

Everybody shifted uncomfortably in their chairs and took a quick swig of wine.

"I _said_…whoever wants to can go ahead and…" Yuffie kicked Tifa's leg under the table. "…start!"

"Ow!" Tifa jumped at the harsh contact and glared at the girl. "Fine! I suppose if everybody else is too shy, I'll start us off." She reached for one of the bottles at the center of the table and filled her glass to the brim. A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the murky, crimson liquid for a second before bringing the container to her lips. A sip for courage, and she began.

"I remember…when I went into Wall Market to get information off of Don Corneo. I was waiting in the basement when lo and behold, there she was. She was always so exuberant…from the moment I met her I could tell she was really personable. She had never seen me in her life, yet she had no trouble sauntering up like she owned the place and was like, 'Excuse me, you're Tifa, right?'"

The table shared a chuckle before letting Tifa continue.

"I was kind of freaked out at first…I thought maybe she was some Shinra newbie who knew I was a part of Avalanche, but then she mentioned Cloud. I was still so worried about what had happened to him…I didn't even want to think that I might have lost him again. And then, suddenly, there he was! Blond wig, silk dress, diamond tiara…in all his glory!"

Barret coughed, choking a little on the last gulp of wine he'd taken. "Say what?"

Cid and Yuffie joined Barret in a hearty bout of laughter at the revelation. Vincent's mouth upturned a little at one corner, while Cloud blushed furiously.

"Tifa!" he groaned in embarrassment. "You said you'd never mention it again!"

"Damn, Spikey, I didn't think ya'd have that kinda side to ya!" Barret roared with laughter and he gulped down another splash of wine.

"I don't have a _side_," Cloud stressed and shook his head. He smiled slightly at the memory and hesitated before elaborating. "…She wanted to go in for Tifa by herself, but I couldn't let her do that…it was my only option."

Tifa smiled and laid her hand on his gingerly. The handsome swordsman blushed anew, but didn't flinch away at the contact of his longtime friend, who squeezed his hand lightly and continued with her story.

"Anyway, the three of us went into the Don's room and waited for him to pick. I found myself trying to telepathically force him to choose me…I knew Cloud would be fine if he was chosen, but I would have felt terrible if he had chosen her…I mean, I trusted her and everything, but something about her persona made me feel like she was too pure to be tainted by him. Not like she would've allowed him to even touch her…in retrospect, I know she would've been able to take care of herself, but at the time, I figured she was just a softie."

Another gulp of the sweet, pungent liquid. Tifa paused and looked around the table for encouragement. Yuffie smiled and nodded. "Well? Go on! I wanna hear more!"

"Okay, so we were waiting for the Don's choice, and I think we were both more than a little miffed when he picked _Cloud_ over one of us!"

Cid and Barret each stifled a laugh when Cloud glared in their direction. Tifa and Yuffie shared a giggle before Tifa carried on.

"To add insult to injury, he kind of threw us at two of his goons for the night…like, 'Here, you can have my leftovers!' Ugh! He was so disgusting! Anyway, when we walked out, we looked at each other knowingly...this was _so_ not happening! We waited until we were alone with the guys in their rooms, and then we beat the snot out of them! It was great! Then we spent many long, stressful minutes at the bar in the Don's parlor area…we were so anxious to find out what Cloud was up to!"

It was Cloud's turn to laugh at that one. "Yeah…that was funny. You should've seen the look on his face when I took the wig off."

"Ya mean he could tell before ya took the dress off?" Cid exclaimed. Laughter flooded the bar once again, much to Cloud's chagrin, before order ensued and the next person was up.

"Who's next?" Yuffie inquired. "How about you, Barret?"

The large man grunted defiantly. "Why do I hafta go next? I ain't the one that dragged everyone in here fo' this!"

As she reached for one of the bottles, Yuffie's lip stuck out in a girlish pout. "Pleeeeease, Barret?" She batted her eyes at him, trying to use whatever charm she had to get her way. "I'll go next, I promise!"

However, her efforts proved to be futile. "Ya know that pouty shit don't work on me!" Barret grunted and drained his glass. "I ain't goin' yet! Someone else's turn!"

Yuffie frowned and whined in defeat. She was just about to concede and begin her story, when Vincent spoke up quietly from her right.

"I'll go next."

Everyone looked at the gunslinger in surprise. Nobody really expected him to have much of a memory to relay, but he apparently did. He sipped his wine and regarded the table before he began, still as quiet and enigmatic as ever.

"You were all quite far along in your quest already before you found me. I didn't think I could ever be a part of society again, but I knew that I had to assist in bringing down Sephiroth and Shinra. I made the decision to accompany you into Mount Nibel, but the creatures within proved to be somewhat overwhelming, even to myself…the freak that I am…"

An awkward silence fell upon them, a stark contrast to the joyous banter that flew about during Tifa's story. Yuffie fidgeted with her ribbon yet again, while Tifa, Cid, and Barret all found something nifty to look at on the floor. Cloud, however, grunted in defiance and refilled his glass.

"Vincent, if you're a freak, what the hell does that make me?"

"I guess we're two of a kind," the raven-haired man replied, taking a sip of his own drink.

The blond man snorted in agreement. "Yeah, I guess you can say that…"

Vincent shrugged slightly before he continued.

"That was when we came upon a large creature…one they revered as the Materia Keeper. We had no choice but to engage it in battle as it blocked our one way out of the caverns of the mountain. We all fought as hard as we could…but fatigue quickly overcame many of us. …That was when she was hit. I thought she was out for sure, but I could almost feel a surge of adrenaline course through her. She stood up and raised her staff high above her head. A crackle of energy flew from her at each of us, and I felt my own adrenaline rise…"

Tifa leaned onto her elbows on the table, listening intently to her friend's story. She sighed in remembrance, recalling very well the instance Vincent was referring to. A hand on her knee gave her a start, but she relaxed when she realized it was Cloud's hand. She glanced over at him and smiled warmly, to which he responded with a smile of his own.

"Hey, now, none of that coy stuff!" Yuffie exclaimed, interrupting them all.

Cloud blushed again and his shoulders slumped. "What? What'd I do now?"

It was Tifa's turn to kick Yuffie under the table.

"Ow!"

"Hush," Tifa scolded her young friend, and gestured to Vincent with her glass before ingesting more of the tangy liquid. "I'm sorry, Vincent. Please go on."

The slightest of smiles adorned Vincent's face and a sound that could barely pass for a chuckle escaped his throat before he went on.

"That was when I transformed. A heat surged through me, and I morphed into the Galian before everyone for the first time…well, except for Cid…we hadn't been acquainted yet at this point. Your reaction was somewhat different than what I had received from everyone else, but that's a different story altogether…"

Cid chuckled heartily and chugged down another large gulp. "Heh…I remember that!"

"Anyhow, I remember going into a frenzy along with a few of you, and before we knew it, the creature was gone. Everyone gawked at me in shock, and maybe fear, except for her…she looked at me with genuine interest…like I wasn't the freak that I am, but something marvelous, rather."

After he finished, Vincent drained his glass and slid it across the table to Tifa for another serving. Tifa refilled the glass and passed it back to him, where it was promptly drained again. The former Turk exhaled in exasperation and looked away.

"Wow, Vincent…would you like some more?" Tifa was the first to break the silence that had fallen once again in light of Vincent's actions.

The man shook his head and settled into a more comfortable position in his chair. "I'm okay, thank you. Next."

While everyone paused to reflect on Vincent's story, Yuffie leapt to her feet and went behind the bar to retrieve another bottle. Tifa gaped at her incredulously when she realized what was going on. They had already gone through two of the three bottles Barret and Cid had brought out.

"_Another_ one?" she cried. "Remember, I need some of that stuff for my customers!"

Yuffie grinned and sat back down. "Relax, Tifa, we need this stuff! We still have four people left!"

"Yup, that's right!" Cid agreed as he lit a cigarette. "And yer next, girlie!"

"Aww, why me?" Yuffie whined as she poured herself another serving of Corel's finest. An accusing glare from the table convinced Yuffie that it was her responsibility to go next. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

The young woman hiccupped and an inebriated grin made its away across her face.

"Nobody liked me when I first joined this group! Not a single, stinkin' one of you! …Except for her…she was always so nice to me. Even after I stole all of your Materia when we got to Wutai! When I saw her again…I…I felt horrible! So sheepish! Here was this woman who was like a big sister to me, and I had to go and betray her and all of her friends. I felt like such a jackass! …Shut up, I don't wanna hear it!"

The entire table stifled a crack of laughter at the last statement. Yuffie huffed a little, but sighed. She took a small sip of her wine.

"Aaaaanywho, I had to confront her, just because I felt so bad. I told her how sorry I was…practically in tears…except not, because ninjas _totally_ don't cry. She put a hand on my shoulder…her hands were so dainty and soft…I still can't believe how tough she was, despite how delicate she seemed...but…um…where was I? Oh! Yeah, she put a hand on my shoulder and told me, simply, 'You're forgiven.' Then she smiled and went about her business. I can't say that I felt that kind of forgiveness from any of the rest of you, but she really made me feel better! It was so cool…almost as if she magically made all my insecurities go away…"

There was a collective chuckle around the table. It was no surprise to everyone that she had that kind of effect on Yuffie; everybody had felt incredibly at ease around her. The group shared a warm smile as they recollected before turning their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Awright, who's next?" Barret asked, slamming one of the empty bottles against the table like a gavel.

Cloud and Cid glanced at each other nervously, before turning their attention to Barret.

"Hey, you still haven't gone either," Cloud retorted. He nervously tapped his foot against one of the table's legs. "I'm not ready yet."

Cid took a drag of his cigarette and drummed the fingertips of his free hand against the tabletop. "Okay, I guess I'll go next. Shut yer traps, now! I ain't havin' none of them interruptions like the rest of ya did!"

The pilot waited for the table to quiet down before he began.

"I didn't know her as long as all of the rest of ya, but she was a peach! That girl was a gen-yoo-wine ray of sunshine, I tell ya. When we took the Tiny Bronco out so that sum bitch Rufus couldn't get it, she was always apologizing to me for taking it…kept on sayin' she's sorry 'n such…Shera really liked her, too…"

He paused to take the final drag of the cigarette before he died it out in the glass ashtray that sat on the table.

"I remember we were out in the field on our way to Wutai…a goddamn monster jumped out from behind the bushes at us…li'l bastard almost got me! But I tell ya what…that girl…she sure was quick on her feet. Before I knew what was going on, she was casting a Cure spell on me. After that, I took the fuckin' thing out! It was nothin' to me at that point! I mean…when ya got allies like that out on the battlefield, what's there to be scared of?"

"Yeah, you got that right!" Yuffie agreed, and then gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry, Cid! You're not done yet, are you?"

Cid shook his head in disregard. "Nah, that's okay, kiddo, I'm all finished." He drained his glass and gestured towards Cloud and Barret. "One of these assholes gets to go next!"

Cloud leaned back in his chair and put his glass to his lips before Barret could say anything.

"Fine, Spikey, I got this one," Barret replied. He uncorked the bottle Yuffie had brought to the table and refilled his constantly diminished supply. He then took a drink and glanced over at Tifa. "You said you were the one who asked her to take Marlene, right?"

Tifa nodded. "Yeah…I didn't want to get her involved in our problems…but I guess it was kinda late at that point, anyway…"

"I'll always be grateful to her for that! Both of ya, really! Way to stay sharp! I dunno what I'da done if something woulda happened to Marlene…but yeah…I remember when we got to Corel and I told ya'll the story of what happened with me and Dyne. I was so fuckin' pissed…I couldn't stand to face what I'd done, ya know? Then we got to the Gold Saucer, 'n all she could think to do was to go 'n play! Then she went 'n kept on talkin' to me like I was just a li'l kid or somethin'! I was so mad at the time! …She was right, though…if ya'll had tried to pity me or somethin' like that, I woulda blasted your asses! Boy…she had some balls, though…to be able to talk to me as if nothing happened…"

"I know, right!" Tifa exclaimed in agreement. "I thought the same thing when she did that! I was so worried that you were going to get even angrier…but when she explained it to me later, it made sense."

Barret nodded. "Yeah…it was what I needed, though…"

A calming quiet surrounded the table. Everyone took the opportunity to refill their glasses, and Cid lit up another cigarette. Finally, five pairs of eyes landed on the golden-haired swordsman.

"Okay, Cloud…the floor is yours," Yuffie slurred.

His sparkling blue eyes scanned the table nervously. Cloud did not like having the spotlight thrust upon him, though it had happened so often lately, one would think he would be used to it by now. He quickly gulped down his wine and gently slammed the glass down upon the table, prompting whoever had the nearest bottle that he wanted a refill. Tifa quickly grabbed the bottle in front of her and hurried to fill him back up. He reached for the glass and let his hand linger on it for a moment. He took a deep breath, hesitating to begin. He glanced at Tifa again and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what to do. She smiled at him, reached over, and ran a hand through his spikey hair.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Cloud nodded, closed his eyes, and began.

"The time I spent with her was like a blur…but at the same time, it was like an eternity. I felt like I knew her from the moment I met her. When I got my memory back, I remembered Zack talking about her a lot. I suppose that explains it. He spoke about her the way you'd talk about a deity…a sort of reverence, but at the same time, it was loving. I remember how sad she was when we were in Gongaga Village and wound up meeting his parents. I remember how happy she was when we got to Costa del Sol…and how upset with me she was when I took the Phoenix Downs from the birds nest in North Corel…the sound of her laughter when we first got to the Gold Saucer…the disap-pointment in her eyes when I told her that Tifa…"

He hesitated.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at him. "What exactly did you tell her about _Tifa_?"

"I...told her that you were my girlfriend. …She asked, and I didn't want to make her take my feelings for her the wrong way. It was all I could think to do to let her down. She was a great friend and an incredible person, and I really loved her…but not like that. Something told me that it was wrong…probably my subconscious thinking of Zack…put-ting two and two together."

"Definitely not the type to try n' nail your best friend's girl, eh, kid?" Cid asked, his husky voice breaking into the calming lull Cloud's story had brought about.

Cloud chuckled at this. "Heh…I'm definitely not that type of guy, Cid."

Everybody drained their glasses for the final time that evening. After throwing away the bottles and putting the glasses on the countertop, Cid, Yuffie, and Vincent made their way out to where the _Shera_ was docked on the outskirts of town. Barret got up and made his way to the back stairwell.

"Well, I'ma head up and crash with Marlene for the night!" he announced with a hearty yawn. "Night!"

"Good night, Barret!" Tifa called as she ran hot water into the sink behind the bar.

"Night," Cloud added.

Tifa had expected him to head upstairs to get some sleep as well, but to her surprise, he stayed behind and took a seat at the counter. _Oh well_, she said to herself and reached for the dirty glasses to put into the soapy water. Cloud's hand reached out and met hers as they came upon the glass Cloud had used that night.

"Do you mind if I have another round?" the swordsman inquired.

With a shrug, Tifa grabbed the last bottle they had opened and poured the remainder of the contents into Cloud's glass. She tossed the bottle into the wastebasket beneath the

counter and washed two of the glasses, dipped them into a tub of hot water, and set them to dry on a clean towel on the counter. "Are you planning on drinking alone again tonight?" A traceable amount of spite seeped into her tone, and she instantly regretted it.

"What?" Cloud looked up from his drink and raised an eyebrow at his companion. "Tifa, what's the matter?"

She finished cleaning the glasses and dried her hands off. After selecting a bottle of clear liquor from the shelves behind the bar, she poured a shot and slammed it down quickly, wincing ever so slightly afterward. "…You're going to leave again, aren't you?"

Cloud's eyes bulged incredulously. "Leave? What? Why would I leave?"

Another quick shot. "I'm not sure how to read you…you seem the way you did a couple years back…before you started staying at the church. And why shouldn't you feel that way? We just spent the night drinking and reminiscing about Aeris as a group for the first time." Tifa bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "Please don't try to sugar coat it. If you're leaving again, just let me know up front. It's easier that way."

Cloud drained his glass and slammed it hard on the counter. A small crack made its way up the side of the glass, but he didn't notice. He hurdled agilely over the counter to Tifa's side and grasped her forearms, pulling her to face him. "Tifa, look at me."

Emotion swam conspicuously in Tifa's sparkling, auburn eyes, and she struggled to face away from Cloud. He gently tugged on her arms again, and she cast her gaze toward the floor. Finally, Cloud released one of her arms and used his newly freed hand to tilt her chin up so she faced him. Their eyes locked intently.

"Listen," he demanded, his eyes boring into hers like two sparkling sapphires. "I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere. Do you understand?"

Tifa searched his eyes, looking for something that might betray his words - an inkling of fear or regret, or maybe some lingering self-resentment. Finding nothing, she ceased her struggle and nodded solemnly. "Okay…I believe you," she replied. She sighed deeply and retrieved the now broken glass from the countertop and chucked it into the wastebasket. "But tell me something. Why'd you stick around down here if not just to drink away your troubles?"

A fresh blush made its way across Cloud's handsome features and he scratched the back of his head timidly, like a child having to explain why a window is shattered with one of his toys found beneath it. "I just…wanted to talk to you for a while…I guess."

"Oh?" Tifa turned to him and smiled encouragingly. "About what?"

"Well, certainly not about this," he replied with a chuckle. "Maybe…something a little more personal…"

Tifa's ears perked and she felt a chill race down her spine. She tried to control her anticipation whenever she felt something more intimate may occur between herself and Cloud because it always ended with her disappointed. She was always taking things the wrong way or what he wanted to say wasn't what she had been expecting. However, each time a new situation presented itself, she couldn't help but become a little excited. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and took a breath to steady herself.

"Oh? Like what?"

Her companion blushed even more profoundly – something he had never done before in past situations. She noticed his hands tremble slightly as he took a step towards her.

"Tifa…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he closed the distance between them. He rested one hand on the small of her back and tilted her face toward his once again. "Do you ever…wish it were true?"

Anticipation fluttered in Tifa's stomach, making gooseflesh rise on her arms and her cheeks turn a similar shade to Cloud's. It took her a moment, but she soon found her voice. "W-what…were true?"

Cloud managed a tender smile and he stroked Tifa's cheek with the back of his hand. "What I told Aeris about you…that you were mine?"

"Ah…aheh…is this a trick question?" Tifa whispered as another chill raced down her back, making her whole body shudder.

"Not if you don't want it to be," Cloud replied.

That was all that she needed. Tifa leaned in and pressed her lips against Cloud's in a fiery kiss, putting years of unrequited passion, lust, and love into it. Cloud gasped in surprise against Tifa's lips, but managed to find himself enough to return the kiss just as fiercely. His hand still on her back, he pulled her body against him, pressing every part of him that he could against her. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly, her fingers tangling in his golden-hued spikes.

Moments passed, and the two broke apart breathlessly. They still held each other, and Tifa rested her head against Cloud's shoulder.

"How's that for an answer?" she whispered.

"Heh…I take that as a yes," he replied and squeezed her affectionately.

Tifa nuzzled against his neck lovingly and continued to run her fingers through his hair. "What about you? Do you wish it were true?"

Cloud nudged her face away from his shoulder so he could look her in the eye in disbelief. "What, are you kidding me?"

"I…guess that means you want it, too," Tifa responded in a quick breath. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time."

"So have I."

As if to prove it, Cloud pulled Tifa to him again in yet another passionate embrace. His lips crushed hers in a kiss that burned even more than its predecessor. Tifa's lips parted to allow him entrance, and Cloud was only too happy to accept her unspoken invitation. His tongue gently forced its way into her mouth; he could still taste the tang of the alcohol she had consumed, but it did nothing to diminish his enjoyment of it all. After massaging her tongue with his own, he withdrew and ran it across her full bottom lip, stopping to suck on it tenderly before pausing for breath.

_Oh…wow_, Tifa thought to herself. She couldn't believe this was finally happening, after years of dreaming of it. Many lonely nights had passed with only her tantalizing thoughts to keep her company, which certainly left her up to her own devices, but it was far from satisfactory. As she thought back, she couldn't help but wonder: what was going to happen next?

The brunette fighter looked into the sparkling, Mako-imbued eyes of her erstwhile lover. She loved him; that much she was absolutely certain of. What she wasn't sure of was if the desperate want growing within her was because of the euphoric haze the evening's alcohol consumption had brought upon her, or if it was a natural product of her heart's desire. In an effort to answer her own question, she quickly hoisted herself upon the countertop, knees bent and legs splayed apart just enough to pull Cloud against her.

He chuckled nervously. "So, what happens now?"

Tifa smiled. "Well…I'm not tired…"

Just the suggestive tone of Tifa's voice was enough for Cloud to feel an intense pressure build in his groin. He was immediately conflicted; after all, he and Tifa had just physically confessed years of repressed desire mere moments before. Certainly they weren't ready to engage in acts much more sexual than that! However, Tifa was his now; maybe this was exactly what they needed…

Their lips met again. Tifa wrapped her legs around Cloud's waist and pulled his hips closer to hers. She gasped against his mouth when she felt how hard he was, how he felt against her…

Cloud pulled back, more than a little ashamed of himself for making his desire for her so apparent. "I-I'm sorry." He backed away from her and faced the stairwell, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. He was just about to resign himself to his room for the night, when he felt Tifa's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered. She hopped off of the counter and stood in front of him. "This really seems like it's happening way too fast, but…I love you, Cloud…and…"

Cloud cut her off with another scorching kiss. Though she loved every second of it, Tifa cut it off abruptly and made her way to the stairwell. Immediately distraught, Cloud cast a forlorn gaze down at the worn, wooden floorboards of the bar.

"I guess I'm the reason it's moving too fast…" He was certain Tifa was going to head upstairs to bed, but the distinct sound of a lock clicking into place made him look up in the direction of the stairs.

Tifa had closed the bar off from the upstairs apartment. She turned to face Cloud, another heated blush covering her cheeks. "…Just in case." She made her way to the front of the bar. "Now to shut the blinds."

The swordsman blinked in confusion. His mouth stammered as he struggled to form a few choice words for the situation. All he got out was, "What about the kids?"

"They'll be fine. Barret's with them."

After she covered the windows, Tifa made her way to the table closest to the bar. She took a seat in one of the chairs and gestured for Cloud to join her. The man hesitantly made his way around the bar – rather than the flashy leap he'd taken earlier – and sat down on an adjacent chair.

"Tifa…" He cleared his throat and took her hands in his. He wasn't quite sure how to began, but an encouraging smile from her helped him along. "I know it seems like this is what you want right now, and I want it, too, but…we've both been drinking a lot tonight and…"

He was cut off by a gentle kiss. Tifa pulled back slowly and brought her lips close to his ear. She inhaled him deeply, enjoying his naturally pleasant scent, before she spoke.

"Cloud, I've been imagining this night long before I'd ever even tasted alcohol," she whispered.

Familiar pressure throbbed in Cloud's groin once again. The feel of Tifa's soft breath on his neck sent a shockwave through him. He suddenly didn't care about the pacing of their newfound relationship. He wanted her, and she wanted him. That's all that mattered.

Before Tifa knew what was going on, Cloud lifted her onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips. He captured her lips once more while his hands worked to unzip her vest. Tifa followed suit, unzipping Cloud's vest slowly until he dropped his arms and the garment slid off. She ran her fingers down his chiseled torso, relishing in the smoothness. Though he enjoyed the feel of her hands exploring his body, Cloud lifted Tifa's arms over her head and removed her of her vest and tank top. All that covered her ample chest now was a black lace bra.

With a wicked glint in her eyes, Tifa sat up straight, her chest right at Cloud's eye level. A low groan escaped his throat. He kept one hand securely on her hip and tentatively lifted the other to one of the soft mounds in front of him. He squeezed it gently before sliding his fingers over top of the slight fabric. A matching glint graced his eyes as he took the taut peak between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a light pinch.

A soft purr of delight emitted from Tifa's lips. To further encourage him, she hiked her skirt up to her hips and began to grind herself against him slowly. Cloud groaned again; he could feel her heat through their remaining garments, and it was driving him insane. He leaned his head forward and brought his mouth to the nipple, the fabric becoming hot and wet from his tongue. An ecstatic cry reverberated in his ear and the grinding on his hips became faster.

Having as much as he could stand, Cloud rose to his feet with Tifa still wrapped around him. He set her on the table and hastily kicked off his pants and undergarment. He then hurried to help his lover with her remaining clothing, and soon they were both nude. Tifa scooted her hips to the edge of the table, the perfect height for Cloud.

His heart throbbing madly in his chest, Cloud leaned over the perfect, beautiful form in front of him and planted a soft kiss upon her lips. "I love you, Tifa," he whispered. He looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her raven tresses. "Is this what you want?"

Tifa nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his stiff length against her thigh, making her moan in anticipation. "Yes, more than anything," she whimpered. She sat up and pulled him to her, crushing her lips against his once more. "It's okay…I'm ready…"

Cloud hesitated a moment before guiding himself to Tifa's entrance. He rubbed himself against her, her moisture immediately obvious to him. She cried out in pleasure and grasped his shoulders tightly. "Okay…" he whispered, his voice barely audible as he gently pushed himself inside her.

The initial penetration was uncomfortable for Tifa, but her desire enabled her to relax quickly. Cloud stopped and sucked in a deep breath when he was fully encased by her. He could feel her every twitch and pulse and it was almost too much.

"You okay?" they whispered to each other simultaneously, and both smiled when they realized it.

They shared another kiss and slowly began to move their hips together. Soon, Tifa's discomfort was all but forgotten to her and she found herself lost to the sensations that filled her. She moaned Cloud's name and gyrated her hips in sync with his thrusts. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, his face buried in her hair as he groaned her name repeatedly. A tantalizing warmth began to build up, and she found herself out of breath.

"Cloud…I'm so close…" she whimpered in his ear.

"Mmm…" He released his hold on her and gently pushed her back until she was lying upon the tabletop.

He caressed her face with his fingertips, stopping at her mouth, where he ran his thumb across her full, plump bottom lip. She immediately took the thumb into her mouth, licking and sucking on it suggestively. Now thoroughly moistened, Cloud pulled the sopping digit from Tifa's lips and brought it to where their bodies were joined, applying gentle pressure to her most sensitive spot.

A low moan elicited from Tifa. She grinded her hips against Cloud furiously, forcing him to thrust into her even harder. It wasn't long before Cloud felt her inner muscles clamp down on him even tighter. Spasms began to rock Tifa's body and she jolted upright, burying her face into Cloud's shoulder and clenching her nails into his biceps.

"Cloud!" she cried out as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

The feel of Tifa's orgasm was almost too much for Cloud to handle, but he wasn't quite ready to see it end. Keeping the two of them joined, he lifted Tifa from the table and sat on the chair he had previously vacated. With Tifa still shuddering from her climax, Cloud grasped her hips and slowly began to lift her up and down over his length. He pulled her body as close to his as possible when he lowered her, not realizing that he was hitting a spot Tifa never realized she had. Soon she was moving with him again, gradually picking up speed.

The swordsman dipped his head forward and captured one of his lover's stiffened nipples between his lips, sucking and lapping at it until he felt her tighten around him again. He thrust himself upward into her, and held her close; there was no way he was going to miss experiencing this with her again.

Sweat glistened on both lovers' bodies as they raced for their mutual pinnacle. Cloud knew he was close; a few more thrusts were all he needed. It wasn't long before he felt his own spasm begin to course through him. "Oh, Tifa…" he groaned and pumped into her as fast as he could.

A wordless shriek escaped from Tifa as she was rocked with a second climax. She clamped down hard on Cloud, and he found himself lost in the pleasurable throes as well. He released deep inside of her, his body tense and rigid, while Tifa's became limp. Many minutes passed before either was able to do or say anything.

Tifa lifted her head up slowly and sighed. "That…wow…"

A breathless Cloud chuckled once. "I know…"

Finally, Tifa climbed off of Cloud and got dressed. She knelt on the floor beside the table and handed her companion his trousers. "Remind me to clean up down here right away in the morning…"

"Right," Cloud responded with a grin as he rose to pull his pants up.

The two made their way to the stairwell, unlocked the door, and ascended the staircase. Cloud stopped at the door to his room and looked over at Tifa. He hesitated, and then made his way to the doorway. However, he didn't get far before a hand reached out and grasped onto one of his belt loops.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tifa whispered.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Um…"

Tifa grinned devilishly and pulled him down the hall to her bedroom.

"I guess _this_ is where I'm going." A matching grin adorned his face as he followed her through the door.


End file.
